TiPo Shorts
by kungfupandaprodigy
Summary: In this work of fanfiction, I make a collection of tipo short stories by coming up with a short for every word I choose. I invite all of you guys to do the same thing with your favorite pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys, I'm back. Long time no see. Okay, not so long, but whatever. I'm here with a collection of tipo short stories. 15 to be precise. So the deal basically is... that I select some random words and write a short story based on them with my favorite pairing. Enjoy the read, and dont forget to review. **

**Smile**

"Hey, guys," Po said softly to the Furious Five after defeating Tai Lung. He saw that they all were looking at him with wonder. Tigress was the first to step forward and put her fist to her other paw. She bowed and said, "Master." She gave him the most sincere smile ever. The others followed suit, all bowing and acknowledging him as a kung fu master. But Po wasn't focused on them. He was focused on the smile that Tigress gave him. The smile that made his heart melt. He knew that she had just accepted him as a fellow comrade and friend and he tried to get rid of her image, but he couldn't. He went to check on Master Shifu to keep his mind off of her, specifically that smile and that beauty.

**Angry**

"Hey Monkey, do you know why Togress hates me so much? I mean, I know she accepted me as her comrade, but lately all she does is ignore me or make fun of me," Po asked his friend Monkey. "She doesn't hate you. She's always been like that. Never got to close to anyone," Monkey replied. "Oh, she has? But still, I wish she'd be a little nicer to me to raise my hopes."

"Your hopes?" A confused Monkey asked him. "Well, I kind of have a crush on her and whenever she's mean to me, it feels like my heart is broken. I've hoped to get closer to her, but she just doesn't allow it. I wish she'd smile like she did when I defeated Tai Lung," Po admitted sadly. Monkey patted him on the back trying to comfort him, but he got up and walked away. Little did they know that Tigress had heard their short conversation. _Am I really that mean to him? I can't believe he's fallen for me. Maybe I'm so mean to him because I've fallen in love with him and I'm trying to shove down my emotions._

**Babysit**

Tigress sat on her bed in her bedroom, reading from the Thousand Scrolls. She had to babysit Po while the rest of the Furious Five were away on a mission. Long story short, he had accidentally taken a potion to turn him into a baby. He sat on the bed next to her, playing with her tail. She thought it was really cute. Earlier, he had eaten the whole supply of vegetables that was in the kitchen. As she reached her third scroll of the day, she felt a heavy weight on her striped tail. "Ow Po, that hurts." She turned around to see what he was doing. What she saw made her smile wider than she had ever before. Po was fast asleep and he had wrapped her tail around him as a blanket. She stroked his cheek before returning her attention to the scrolls. _Who knew my tail could be used as a blanket. _

**Flawless**

Po watched as Tigress gracefully dodged and blocked the Seven Swing Clubs of Instant Oblivion and countered with her own strikes. All he could do was stare in awe as she made her way through the obstacle course. _Wow, she looks so graceful, and agile... "_and beautiful_". _He snapped out of his trance when she landed on the floor with a splendid backflip.

"What's beautiful?" A confused Tigress asked him.

"Uh, did I say that out loud? I mean, I did say it out loud. The weather outside is beautiful." Tigress sensed that he was hiding something from her but didn't question him further. He tried to change the subject. "That was just pure awesomeness. You went through that whole course without a single mistake," he complimented her. Tigress blushed and said, "Thank you Po."

"For what?"

"For complimenting me. No one has ever done that before. All I've earned is criticism."

Po frowned and replied, "That's not right of them. You deserve a bunch of praise. You're perfect Tigress. The most perfect woman I've ever seen. You're great at Kung Fu, you are helpful and nice, and you're very beautiful." Po slapped his hand over his mouth after his sudden outburst.

A very flustered feline asked, "I am?"

Po sighed and answered, "Yes, you are and that's what I love about you. I know you might not feel the same about me, but I fell in love with you when I first saw you."

Tigress rushed forward and wrapped her arms around Po. "Thank you, Po. You are the only person that makes me feel special. I love you too."

Now it was Po's turn to be flustered. "You do?"

"Yes, I do. Now let's practice on that training dummy," Tigress smirked.

"No, not the training dummy. Anything but that _thing_," Po complained.

She broke away from the hug and kissed him on the cheek, rendering him senseless.

"How about now? If you defeat it, I'll give you another kiss."

Po, still in shock, managed, "O-kay."

She smirked and took his hand. _If I act like this around her, she'll be able to make me do anything by kissing me. _But all Po could do was follow her as she took lured him with her swaying hips.

**Sloppy**

"Aaah, not fair Tigress," a flabbergasted Po complained. "Hey, it's not my fault that you tried continuing a food fight with me," Tigress smirked at the flour-covered Po. She had agreed to have Po teach her how to cook. It had started well enough, with Po helping her cut the vegetables. She had become a master at slicing and dicing with her claws in no time. She decided to have some fun by pouring a handful of flour onto Po. The fight had started innocently enough, but it had soon turned into an war, resulting in Tigress dumping the remaining bag of flour on Po. They had their work cut out for them tonight, because cleaning the kitchen was going to be no easy job. Nonetheless, Tigress had the best time of her life. Po, still covered in flour, mentioned, "I'm gonna go take a shower. This flour feels uncomfortable." Tigress leaned forward and pecked Po on his cheek, leaving him even more flabbergasted. "Thanks for making this the most fun day of my life Po," she smirked as he stared into space, obviously still reeling from her kiss. She kissed him on the other cheek again before leaving the kitchen, leaving a very confused yet happy Po. "Remind me to ask you to cook with me more often," he whispered to no one in particular. With that comment, he too left the kitchen, making his way to the bathing area. Right now, he was a very happy panda.

**Overreact**

"Po, I assure you, I am fine," Tigress tried calming Po, who was going crazy just because she had hurt her finger on the Seven Swinging Clubs of Instant Oblivion. It was nice to have someone look over your injuries but Po would always take it too far, always overreacting. Today was no different.

"No, Tigress. It could be a broken finger or something worse. It could get infected, and I don't want that to happen," Po looked over her finger and pushed and prodded lightly on it.

"Ooh, ow. Stop touching it. It's just a bruise probably, nothing serious," Tigress tried to tell him. But he wouldn't listen. "I'll go and get the healers. They'll tell us what's wrong with it." Tigress sighed; Po had always been very protective of her, especially after she got shot by the cannon in Gongmen City. The healers came and looked over her finger, proving Po correct.

"The Dragon Warrior made a good decision to inform us of this. It could get infected if not treated quickly," one healer informed her, earning an acknowledging nod from Po.

"See, I told you Tigress. What would happen if it got infected and your hand became unusable? It's better to be safe than sorry," Po told her.

"You're right Po. I'll try to be more careful now, and I won't overlook my injuries," she told him, earning a smile from him, the smile that made her heart melt. After the healers had treated her finger, Po came over and hugged her saying, "I'm glad you're okay."

She made her way over to the Seven Swinging Clubs of Instant Oblivion. "What do you think you're doing? You can't train with that finger. What if it gets injured again? Let's go meditate," she heard the concerned voice of Po. She sighed yet again; he was doing it again: being overprotective of her. Nonetheless, she turned around and they went to meditate by the peach tree.

**Cheesy**

"Do you have a map?" Po asked Tigress in the training hall.

"No, why do you need one?"

"'Cuz Tigress, I just keep getting lost in your eyes," Po told her innocently, resulting in a purr from the tiger master. She just couldn't control her cat instincts around Po. Other men had used cheesy pick-up lines on her, normally resulting in a trip to the hospital. She had thought that a kung fu master didn't have time for love, and it's not like any of the men chasing her were gentleman. Most of them were douches chasing her for her body. But with Po, it was different. He was able to see past her exterior and into her interior and she felt different around him. She had fallen in love with him some time back but didn't have the guts to tell him. Lately, he had tried using pick up lines on her and she thought they were cute, and now it was her turn to make her move.

"Oh, so you want a map, eh," she growled at him, cornering him into a.. well, a corner. He looked at her with worry, a look of sheer terror etched onto his face, thinking that she was going to murder him. He obviously didn't recognize the glint in her eyes. "Well, here's your map," with that last statement, she smashed her lips into his, wondering what had gotten into her. She broke away after he had barely realized what was going on. She licked her lips in satisfaction, walking away with a more-than-usual sway of her hips, leaving Po to stare at her retreating form. He was wondering what the hell had just happened.

**Misplace**

Po and Tigress sat together at the peach tree, looking at the stars. Po was very nervous because today he would be proposing to Tigress. He decided that now was the perfect time. He fished into his pocket, trying to find the wedding ring. He couldn't find it! _No! I can't lose it, not now. I saved up money for two years to get it. _He frantically got up and twisted and turned his figure, reaching into the deepest parts of his pockets. All the while that he was doing this, Tigress looked at him with a smile. She got up and came behind him, wrapping her arms around him. Po was worried that he had ruined the perfect moment to propose. She removed one of her arms from him and lifted the tiny box containing the pure diamond ring, bringing it up to his face.

"Looking for this, Dragon Warrior? You dropped it while we were in the kitchen today," she said sweetly, nuzzling her head into the crook of his neck.

Po flushed in embarrassment and said, "You must know what I am going to do now. So, Tigress, will you marry me?" He looked down, held his breath, and waited for her answer. She pecked him on the lips and replied, "Of Course I'll marry you Po. I love you, and my heart doesn't belong to anyone else." At this, Po couldn't contain himself and did a happy dance, earning a giggle from Tigress. He turned around and slipped the ring onto her finger, then took her into a warm embrace. They both knew that they wouldn't want it any other way but to be with each other forever.

**Sick**

"Ah-choo," Tigress sneezed as she sat in bed. She had gotten a cold a few days back and it was really bothering her. She wasn't allowed to interact with any of her comrades or anyone else. All she could do was sit in her bed, reading the poems that Po wrote for her every day. Po, the only person that she had fallen in love with. The panda that had stolen her heart. As she held the poems close to her heart, there was a light knock on the door. "Come in," she coughed. One of the palace healers stepped in and held out a bouquet of flowers and a small note.

"Master Po wanted me to give these to you," the healer explained.

Tigress smiled and gratefully took the flowers and the note. Po always made her feel better at times like these; times when she was all alone and didn't have anyone to talk with. She looked at the note which said, "_Get well soon Tigress. Training is boring without you. I wish I could come see you, but I'm not allowed. Did you like the poems I wrote for you?" _Tigress clutched the note in her paw as if dropping it would be the worst thing ever. She took in the scent of the flowers, which were Tiger Lilies, and was sure she could smell part of Po in them. She wondered how Po would always improve her mood no matter what day, time, or situation it was. Tigress fell asleep from fatigue, clutching the note to her chest.

**Sisterly**

"Admit it Tigress, you are in love with him," Viper teased Tigress, who glared at her in return.

"I am not in love with him. He is just my best friend, and nothing more," Tigress growled at Viper.

"Nothing more... yet. Come on Tigress, do you think that i can't realize something when I see it? Both of you are very protective of each other and you hugged twice when I thought you didn't even know what a hug was. I'm not going to stop bugging you until you admit it," Viper wasn't the least intimidated by Tigress's tone.

"I'm not in love with Po," Tigress replied.

"Yes, you are."

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yuh-uh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yuh-uh! You know I won't stop until you admit it."

Tigress finally gave in and said, "Okay, maybe I might have a teeny-weeny crush on him."

Viper smiled triumphantly and decided to test Tigress. "You know, he is kind of cute. I wouldn't mind being in a relationship with him," Viper mentioned. Tigress growled at her before realizing that she had fallen for her trick. Viper grinned even wider than before and said, "I knew it! You just growled. You are in love with him."

Tigress sighed annoyingly, "Okay, fine. I'll bite. I am in love with him." Even though Tigress was acting as if she was annoyed on the outside, she was happy on the inside. Viper had always been the closest person that Tigress had as a sister, and she would always help Tigress in times of need. Before Po, Viper could have been considered Tigress's best friend. Sometimes, Viper annoyed her a lot, but the same could be said about Po too. Right now was one of the moments when Viper was helpful but also a little annoying, but to Tigress it didn't matter. Viper said, "Why don't you tell him? If oyu don't tell him, he's never going to tell you for fear of you beating his butt," Viper said.

Tigress agreed with her and began to make her way to the peach tree, where Po was meditating. She was glad to have a friend and sister like Viper.

**Trust**

Tigress wished that there was someone who she could sit down and share her secrets with, but until the panda came to the Jade Palace, no one was trusted enough by her. But Po was the most trustworthy person she had ever met. He was the only one she had told about her life at the Bau Gu Orphanage. He had comforted her and told her she was nowhere close to a monster, resulting in her hugging him. As she trusted him, all the others did too. He knew each of their secrets, which not many people knew. Tigress fell in love with him because of his attitude. One aspect she loved about him was his trustworthiness.

**Mourn**

Tigress held Po in her arms, trying to comfort him. "Po, your father loved you. He wouldn't want you to let go of your life just because he passed away." Po just sobbed into her shoulder. His father had passed away a week ago in his sleep. Ever since that, Po wouldn't stop mourning. He would cry himself to sleep every night and wouldn't come for any of the meals. Lately, he had stopped his training and would just cry every day. This night, his cries had become too loud and Tigress came to comfort him. "Po, listen to me," Tigress strictly ordered. Po ceased his crying to look at her with tear stained eyes. She could see the pain on his face. "Po, you can't let go of your meals. Your father wouldn't want you to starve yourself." He looked at her for a second before burying his head in her shoulder and resuming his sobbing. She rubbed his back gently and tried helping him. "Po, let it all out. Let out all those tears," she gently soothed him. He cried for another few minutes before fatigue overtook him and he was too tired to cry any more. He broke away from the hug and sat on his bed, pulling the covers up to his waist. He managed a weak smile and said, "Thank you, Tigress." She smiled back at him and slowly made her way to the door. She looked back at him once more time and smiled. He was fast asleep on his side, his eyes closed and a small smile on his face.

**Warm**

Po and Tigress sat on opposite sides of the fire in a cave while a huge storm was blazing outside. They were freezing. Po had a blanket wrapped around him but it wasn't helping much. The same could be said about Tigress. "Tigress, you know how cold it is outside, right? And I'm kind of freezing, soo.." Po blushed as he trailed off.

"So.. what?" Tigress asked him with chattering teeth. "You know, maybe we can be warmer if we sat closer to each other," Po blushed furiously. Tigress just looked at him with a are-you-serious look. But Po continued, "There's no use sitting like this. It's freezing outside, and the fire isn't giving us much help." Tigress stared at the fire, contemplating whether it was a good choice. In the end, she got up and made her way over to Po, sitting next to him. What Po did next surprised her. He lifted her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her torso, causing her to blush. "Po?!" Po ignored her, though, and asked, "Can I have your blanket? My back is freezing." She removed her own blanket and handed it to him. _Wow, he's so warm. _Instead of questioning him, she snuggled closer to his chest, bringing a smile to his face. The next morning, they had a lot of explaining to do. The rest of the masters had come looking for them and had found them sleeping in the cave. The part that surprised them was that Po was sleeping with his back against the cave wall, and Tigress was snuggled into his fur, purring while she slept.

**Dream**

_Po went over to Tigress to check if she was okay. He saw her lying face down on the plank and she was breathing. He held her paw and she looked up at him, with an expression that rocked him to his core. Shen's cannon had caused unbearable pain. He would never let Shen live after doing this to her. He glared at Shen, who laughed back at him. Making his way over to a small island, he glanced over to Tigress to check if she was okay. He got into his inner peace stance and waited for Shen to fire his first shot. But it never came at him. Instead, Shen said, "Fire at the tiger. Get rid of her. The panda will be easy after that."_

_Po rushed to save Tigress, but it was too late. The cannon slammed into Tigress while Po could do nothing but watch._

_"Noooo...!"_

"Nooooo!" Po woke up with a startled gasp. He looked around desperately, trying to find any sign of Tigress. He bolted from his room and silently entered Tigress's room. He saw Tigress's sleeping form on the mattress. He went over to her and kissed her on the forehead. "Sleep well, Tigress. I won't lose you, Sleep well," with that he left the room, not to have a bad dream again that night. As soon as he left, Tigress's eyes flew open, a blush visible on her face.

"_Did he just._." She thought to herself about what Po had said and how he had kissed her forehead. Sleep overtook her again, and she dozed off. She would question Po later.

**Clumsy**

Po and Tigress were sparring in the training hall.

"Feel the thunda!" Po yelled as he got into his stance. Tigress just smirked and leaped at him. He was not able to block her blows and fell to the ground in a heap. But he was up in no time at all. This time he attacked her, but she blocked him and swept him off his feet. As he was falling, he grabbed onto the first thing he could, and that was Tigress. They both fell to the ground, landing in an awkward position, with Tigress on top of him. Tigress quickly got up as did Po.

"I'm so sorry," Po apologized.

"It's okay, it was an accident," Tigress reassured him that she wasn't angry. They both awkwardly continued their sparring. Later that day, Po went to Tigress's room to apologize again.

"Tigress, I am really sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen on purpose. Will you still be my friend?"

Tigress smiled at Po's pure heart. "I already told you Po, it is okay. I know it was an accident."

Po sighed in relief and was making his way out of Tigress's room when he slipped again, bringing Tigress down with him yet again. This time, they were caught in a trance when they stared into each other's eyes. Instead of getting up, Tigress moved her head closer to Po's and captured his lips in a gentle kiss, surprising him. After a while, Po's arms went around Tigress and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. They were both wondering the same thing as they were sprawled out on Tigress's floor. _What the heck just happened?_

**There it is. I am finished. I invite all my friends out there to do something of this sort with their favorite pairing. Select a bunch of words and write a short story on each of them. I chose fifteen, but you don't have to. You can do 5 or 50 and it won't matter. I might, and that's a big mmight, update this with more words. Until then, it's kungfupandaprodigy signing off.**

**And if you want, you can give me suggestions for short stories and for longer ones too. Don't forget, I invite you to write a bunch of short stories too.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys, I told you I might add to this. I've added two stories, except that they are more longer this time. I hope you like these too, and please review.**

**Peasant**

Tigress smiled as she walked down to the village on her way to Mr. Ping's noodle shop. She was in a very good mood today for no particular reason. As she walked in, a voice made her freeze in her tracks.

"You really love Master Tigress, don't you?" She heard Mr. Ping talking to someone. But she wasn't prepared for what she heard next. Actually, she wasn't prepared for who said the next statement. "Yes, I do," she heard a dejected Po say. "Then why don't you tell her?" Mr. Ping asked his son. "I can't tell her. She is completely out of my league and I'm probably a peasant in her eyes. She's a kung fu master and I'm a lowly noodle-maker. I might be a kung fu master now, but she probably still hates me for stealing the title of Dragon Warrior from her," Tigress gasped when she heard Po say this. "You'll never know until you tell her Po. I'm sure she's not that cold-hearted to consider anyone a peasant compared to her. I'm not going to come in between your love life and it's your decision about what to do from now on," Mr. Ping told his son. Tigress heard a loud sigh and then a bunch of heavy footsteps. She saw Po come out of the kitchen and he immediately noticed her. "Oh, hello Tigress. I didn't realise you were there. Do you want me to make something?" he said calmly, not knowing that she had heard the conversation with his father. Tigress replied, "Yes, I'd like one Secret Ingredient Soup please." Po's usual cheery attitude returned as he said, "One Secret Ingredient Soup it is!" He set about making the famous soup while Tigress thought about the conversation that had happened between Po and his father. After a while, he came back with two bowls of the famous soup and handed one to her. He sat down across from her and silently drank his soup. She decided to break the silence with a cheeky comment. "Is this a date?" She asked him innocently, causing him to sputter and choke on his soup. He had to spit it out on the side. "What?!" She smirked and said, "I asked you if you consider this a date." He looked at her in confusion and said, "How could it be a date? I didn't even ask you out." She smiled and then said, "Considering you told your father you love me, why not? It can be called a date. It's not like I would say no if you asked me out." Po blushed and replied, "You heard that?!" Tigress nodded and said, "Yes, I heard it." But then she frowned and added, "What made you think I hate you. I've forgiven you a long time ago for taking the title because it was an accident. And why would you even think that I consider you a peasant in my eyes. I don't consider anyone lower or higher in rank than me. Everyone is equal, Po, and the thing that sets everyone apart is character, not social status. You have the best character I have seen from anyone. That's why I love you, Po. Not to mention you're cute." Po llooked at the ground in shame and said, "You're right, everyone is equal." Tigress got up from her seat when he did, hugging him tightly. "Thank you Po. This was a great date." Po blushed again when she pecked him on the lips. "See ya at the palace, Dragon Warrior," Tigress said as she made her way out of the noodle shop, leaving Po to wonder what had just happened.

**Peaches**

Po sat by the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom after dinner. He was supposed to be meditating as Shifu had ordered him. He had tried meditating, but he would always end up thinking about Tigress. As of now, his mouth was stuffed with peaches from the sacred tree. "Mmm, these peaches are good," he talked to himself as he ate. "Oh, are they, panda," a voice startled him, causing him to jump back and start choking on the peaches. He swallowed the peaches and coughed before saying, "Oh, it's you Tigress. Don't scare me like that next time." Tigress smirked and replied, "When do I not scare you?" At this, Po smiled and said, "You _do_ scare me a lot. You're a tiger, and tigers are known for stealth. But anyways, did you come here for something?" Tigress nodded and answered, "Master Shifu told me to come check on you. He said you should be meditating. I'll just go tell him that you're stuffing your mouth with peaches." Tigress got up and was about to leave when Po held her arm. causing her to turn around, confused. He held out a peach for her and said, "No, please don't tell him. I'll meditate now." She took the peach and replied, "Are you trying to bribe me with this fruit." He chuckled slightly and said, "Sure, you could call it bribing." She sat down next to Po and took a bite from her peach. "Hmm, these are good. I should have tried them before," she commented.

"You mean you haven't?"

"No, I didn't eat them because the tree was sacred."

When she said this, Po started chuckling slightly. Tigress looked at him and asked, "What's so funny?"

"It's just that I would have never eaten a peach if I had known it was sacred beforehand. Master Oogway found me stuffing myself and as soon as I found out the tree was sacred, I regretted eating the peaches. But I was told it was okay and now I eat from here almost everyday," Po explained. He proceeded to ask, "Do you wanna meditate with me?" "Sure." They got into a lotus position and were meditating when Po lost his concentration, thinking about her again. He opened his eyes and looked at her. She was meditating and looked peaceful, tranquil, and very beautiful. He saw how the moonlight shone on her fur, giving it an added shine. _Who am I kidding? All I can think about is her when I meditate on my own. Now, with her being right here, how the heck am I supposed to meditate. She looks so beautiful. _He shook his head to snap out of his trance. Tigress immediately broke her meditating posture and asked, "Is something wrong?" Po replied, "Huh, no. I was just thinking about the stars instead of concentrating. Just shook out of my thoughts. Sorry for disturbing you." He lied about what he was thinking. Tigress looked at him for a second and then looked towards the sky, then she said, "Y'know, I used to sit here once in a while at night with either Master Shifu or Grandmaster Oogway, or sometimes both, looking and the starry night sky. I was a little girl, and the masters were my only friends." Po asked, "What do you mean, they were your only friends. How about the rest of the Furious Five?" She looked at him sadly and said, "None of them were at the Jade Palace yet. I was the first student of Master Shifu after Tai Lung. He adopted me from the Bau Gu Orphanage, where I was locked up and no one played with me because I was a monster." Tigress proceeded to tell him about her life at the Bau Gu Orphanage, while he listened to her. "...and I came to the Jade Palace to train, where I've been ever since," Tigress finished with tears in her eyes. Po was also on the verge of tears, wondering how anyone could have treated her so badly. He took her into a hug and rubbed her back, telling her, "I'm so sorry Tigress. It was not right of them to treat you like that. You're nowhere close to a monster." He gently removed his arms from around her and looked up at the sky before saying, "Y'know, I'm your friend right. Let's watch the stars together." She smiled at him and they both laid down on the grass, observing the night sky. After a while, Po commented, "Hey, look there. Those four stars look like Master Shifu. Well, actually, they look like his ears." Tigress laughed when she saw what Po was talking about. Then Tigress saw something in the sky. "Those stars look like you, Po," she said. Po replied, "Haha, they do! Except that they should be a little wider around the stomach area." Tigress giggled again. Po was delighted that he was giving Tigress a nice time. As they were stargazing, they didn't notice Viper making her way up the stairs leading to the tree. "Hey guys, Master Shi-" She froze when she saw them lying down on the ground, looking at the night sky. _Aww. they look so cute together. I won't disturb them. _She made her way back down the stairs, aware of the fact that they were holding paws, yet knowing that they were unaware. After observing the night sky some more, Po and Tigress got up and sat against the tree, eating yet another peach. Po blushed when Tigress laid her head on his shoulder, but he brought his arm around her and pulled her close so her head wouldn't be in an awkward position. He realized that she had fallen asleep after some time. He slowly got up and gently rest her back against the tree, He then picked her up and carried her into the barracks bridal style. Laying her down on her mattress, he kissed her forehead and said, "Sleep well, Tigress." He got up, blew out the small candle in the corner of her room, and left her room without making a single noise. He got into bed and thought about the night's events, smiling as he drifted off to sleep.

**So, did you like them. Mention if you did or did not in a review. A note to shadowteengirl and SkileneFTW: I will take your suggestions into a story too. These were longer and I decided to upload only two now. I have come up with stories for the words jealous and maybe, but now I just need to put them into words. For now, it's kungufpandaprodigy signing off.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys, I'm back. I was kinda busy. **

** Fan:Just shut up, okay.**

**I hope you like these three shorts. Sorry for delaying. Anyways, enjoy the read.**

**Jealous**

"Nice job Chéng. That was great," Tigress commented on Chéng's first run on the training course. Chéng was a snow leopard like Tai lung and he was a new student at the Jade Palace where he had arrived the previous week. He had come from the Lee Da Kung Fu Academy, the same one that Crane had been a student in. "Yes, that was an efficient run. Your form was perfect," Master Shifu praised him. Monkey, Mantis, and Viper also sent out their compliments. And Crane, well he couldn't get over the fact that Chéng was from the same academy that he had went to. The new student bowed and said, "Thank you masters. I'm just a new student here. I can't be that could. It's nice to meet all of you: Master Crane, Master Tigress, Master Viper, Master Mantis, and Master Monkey." Mantis replied, "It's nice meeting you too Chéng. You don't have to call us masters, except Master Shifu maybe." Chéng nodded and said, "Which one of you is the Dragon Warrior? I heard that he saved China twice and can do the Wushi Finger hold. That is pure awesomeness." The six masters looked at each other and Monkey said, "He's in his room right now. I dunno know why he hasn't come out since morning. Maybe he's sick or something. We decided not to bother him." Tigress looked at Monkey and said, "But he wasn't sick yesterday. Nonetheless, I'll go and get him." She left the training hall and made her way to the barracks. She knocked on Po's door but he didn't reply. She opened the door a little and peeked in. Po was sitting on his bed with an action figure of her in his hands. He must not have noticed her knock. She cleared her throat to get his attention. Startled, Po looked up and immediately put away the action figure. "Oh, hello Tigress. I didn't see you there." Tigress looked at him in concern before asking, "Are you okay Po?" Po looked at her, obviously surprised that she was concerned about him, and replied, "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just thinking about... something." "Are you free, because Cheng wants to meet you," Tigress asked him. She was pretty sure she saw a bit of sadness pass over Po's face, so she decided to take a different approach. She put her paw on his shoulder and asked, "What are you thinking about?" He just looked at the ground and mumbled, "Nothing." Tigress was worried for him and so she asked, "Is it about the new student Cheng? You've been distant ever since he came to train here. What's wrong, Po?" Po let out a loud sigh before saying, "You know Tigress, ever since Cheng came here all you guys do is be nice to him. It's like you've forgotten all about me. He gets so much attention." Tigress gasped. She didn't know that they were ignoring Po all along. She apologized, "We're so sorry Po. Cheng is new here, and we didn't want him to feel unwelcomed. We barely know him, and you're the best friend any of us has ever had." He looked at her and smiled, "I am?" She hugged him and said, "Yes, Po, you are." But then her gaze fell on the action figure lying next to Po and asked him, "Why were you holding this action figure of me? Did you scratch it?" Po blushed and said, "No, I didn't scratch it. I handled it very well. As for the first part of your statement, I thought you might be a little... close to Cheng." Tigress raised an eyebrow in confusion before the meaning of his statement struck her. "Wait, you're not, are you, in l-" but Po interrupted her, "Yes I am. I know you might not feel the same, but I am in love with you. It's okay if you like Cheng more, because he does have better manners and he doesn't make a joke out of everything like me, and he knows great kung fu." Po looked down sadly before Tigress put her finger to his chin and lifted up his head. She gently touched her lips to his and when she broke away, she said, "Po, I love you too. I was just being nice to Cheng like the others. I like your jokes Po, because it's nice to have someone who lightens the mood all the time. As for your manners, I think the way you eat is... cute." Po just smiled in happiness and said, "Let's go introduce me to Cheng. He probably never even realized that I was the dragon Warrior, 'cuz I don't look like it." Tigress added, "But you do act like the Dragon Warrior Po, and you deserve the title. You know, this new dude is kind of like you. He used the word _awesome, _which is your trademark word." At this, Po's face lit up and he said, "He is?! That's just awesome." Off he went running, eager to introduce himself. Tigress just smirked at his running form and told herself, "There he goes: the bodaciously awesome Dragon Warrior."

**Mail**

"Masters, the valentine mail is here," Zeng alerted the six masters who were in the training hall. "Woohoo! I'm gonna find myself a girl," Mantis commented as he raced off to filter through the letters. Crane just shook his head and muttered, "You say that every year dude." Everyone let out a chuckle as they walked to the palace entrance, where the pile of letters were. Mantis was swimming through the letters, collecting all of his valentine letters while everyone else just watched him with smirks. When he came out, he exclaimed, "I got thirty letters!"

"I got twenty five," Crane said.

"I got thirty seven. Ha, beat that!" Viper exclaimed.

"Twenty three for me," Monkey mentioned.

"I got fifty three," everyone whirled around and faced Po with wide open jaws. "What?" He asked, not sure why they were surprised about. "Dude, you got yourself a bunch of girls to pick from!" Mantis exclaimed. But Po frowned. "It's not like any of them like me for me. It's only because I'm the Dragon Warrior. Besides, there's only one woman I love, and no one else can steal my heart." Monkey wiggled his eyebrows and said, "And who could that be?" He earned himself a slap from Viper. Po blushed and said, "That's nun' ya business." As everyone else resumed their bickering, Po saw a particular tiger master swoop in and take the last letter with her. He saw how she protected the letter and held it close and he smiled. He had been sending her a letter as an anonymous person every valentine's day for the last few years and lately she had been very eager to read the letters. _I'll tell you one day Tigress_.

**Courage/Fear**

No one noticed Master Tigress sitting by the river that they would have to cross tomorrow. No one except her boyfriend. Po woke up in the middle of the night and realized that Tigress wasn't next to him. He stepped out of his tent and saw Tigress sitting on a rock next to the river, her head resting on her two paws. She was apparently troubled by something. He made his way over to her and put his paw on her shoulder. "Tigress, is something wrong?" Tigress looked at him and shook her head. "No, nothing's wrong." Po didn't give in, though, and said, "Tigress, honey, something _is _wrong. Please tell me. I'll just try to help." Tigress looked at him and said, "It's the river." Po looked at her, confused, and asked, "What about the river?" Tigress sighed and replied, "Po, I'm a feline. Felines are scared of water. I know how to swim but being a cat, I don't like water. I'm worried about tomorrow. We're gonna have to cross the river." Po listened to her before saying, "The best way to get rid of your fear is by facing it."

"What do you mean?" But Po was already in the water. "Come on in. It's not that bad." Tigress put her foot in the water and yanked it out. "Come on honey, you can do this. Just wade in and you'll be used to it in no time," Po encouraged her. She slowly waded in while muttering words that were not too great. She clenched her eyes shut but opened them when Po splashed water on her.

"Hey!" She responded by splashing him back and it turned into a battle. She was getting increasingly comfortable with the water. "See, I told you it helps to face your fear. It just takes some courage, that's it." She threw herself at him and captured his lips in a passionate kiss, awkwardly trapping him against a rock. "Mhmm-mhhm," he moaned at the feel of her wet fur against his. When she broke away, she smiled and said, "You're right Po. Thanks for helping me. Now I'm not scared of water." He pulled himself onto land and held out his hand for her, which she gladly accepted. They made their way into the tent and dried themselves off with a towel that they packed in their travel pack, and then went to sleep in each other's arms.

**Well, there it is. I hope you liked them. I send out apologies to SkileneFTW and Fox Mcloud for not coming up with anything for their suggestions. Please review and oh yeah, I'll be updating my "Falling in Love" soon.**


End file.
